Australien
by DraconisFeder
Summary: Ron trauert um den Verlust seines Bruders, während er gleichzeitig versucht, seine neue Beziehung zu Hermine zu lenken. Dies ist eine ÜBERSETZUNG von MsBinns Geschichte namens "Australia".
1. Kapitel 1

Ich bin vor ca. einem dreiviertel Jahr auf MsBinns Geschichte "Australia" gestoßen und finde sie bis zum heutigen Tag noch unglaublich toll *-* Sie ist ziemlich lang (bisher schon 18 Kapitel, aber jedes länger als das andere - dieses hier ist eigentlich eine kurze Ausnahme) und sehr detailliert, aber auch unglaublich passend und auf die Charaktere abgestimmt. Daher dachte ich mir, dass ich sie übersetze, damit auch die deutsche FF-Gemeinschaft ihre Freude daran hat :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Für Übersetzungskritik bin ich natürlich offen und ich freu mich auch, zu hören, was ihr von der Geschichte haltet (damit ich auch weiß, ob es sich lohnt, weiter zu übersetzen ;-) )

_**Kapitel 1**_

Die meisten Körper, die in der Großen Halle lagen, sahen friedlich und ungestört aus. Da war kein Blut auf ihnen, kein Beweis für den Fluch, der den fatalen Schaden angerichtet hatte; nur blasse Körper, die leblos dalagen. Colin Creevey sah einfach nur aus, als schliefe er auf einer Decke aus Bettvorhängen. Bei Lavender war es anders. Ron stand über ihrem stillen Körper, seine Hand Hermines umklammernd, und er konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob sie tot war oder nicht. Ihr Gesicht war fast nicht wieder zu erkennen hinter den tiefen Schnittwunden und dem getrockneten Blut und es war unmöglich festzustellen, bei all dem zerrissenen Fleisch und Blut, ob sie in der Tat zu den Toten gehörte oder doch eher in den Krankenflügel zu Madame Pomfrey. Seine Augen blickten flüchtig über den verstümmelten Körper des Mädchens, mit dem er die meiste Zeit der Sechsten Klasse geknutscht hatte. Des Mädchens, das, wie so viele anderen, mutig geblieben war, um Hogwarts zu verteidigen und einen schrecklichen Preis dafür bezahlt hatte. Obwohl tatsächlich erst wenig Zeit vergangen war, seit der entsetzliche Kampf zu Ende gegangen war und Tom Riddle zu Boden gegangen war, kam es Ron vor, als wäre es schon Stunden her.

Da waren Luca Caruso und Matthew Kettletoft. Anthony Goldstein, ein Mitglied der D.A., mit dem Ron vor gerade mal zehn Stunden gesprochen hatte, und Jack Sloper, dessen dunkle Bartstoppeln verdeckt hatten, dass er gerade mal 16 Jahre alt gewesen war.

„Hab ich dir davon erzählt, als er sich mit seinem eigenen Schläger k.o. geschlagen hat?", Ron sah zu Jack, dessen Körper neben dem von Lavender lag. Sein struppiges Haar fiel ihm vorne über die geschlossenen Augen und seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, als wenn er etwas sagen wollte, obwohl Ron wusste, dass er nie wieder etwas sagen würde. „Er und Kirke waren verdammt schlecht.", Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich schwach nach oben bei der Erinnerung an Slopers kurze Zeit im Gryffindor Quidditchteam. „Er war so aufgeregt, dass er spielen durfte. Er hat gesagt, dass er der erste in seiner Familie war, der in einer Hausmannschaft spielen durfte."

Seine schwitzige Hand umklammerte Hermines noch ein wenig fester, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Lavender zuwandte. Ihr blondes Haar war durch das Blut matt geworden und drei große Schnitt liefen horizontal über ihr Gesicht, einer verfehlte ihre Augenlider nur knapp. Ihre zarten Hände, die ordentlich über ihrem Körper zusammengefaltet waren, hatten tiefe Einschnitte, die aussahen, als wären sie das Resultat eines aussichtslosen Versuchs, ihren Angreifer abzuwehren.

Der Anblick zerrte an seinem Magen und er war gerade dabei, sich wegzudrehen, als er ein unverkennbares Zucken in ihrer linken Hand sah.

„Hermine.", Er erstarrte und sah lange und intensiv zu Lavender. Ihre Hand bewegte sich nicht wieder, aber er war sich sicher, dass er gerade gesehen hatte, wie sie einen Atemzug genommen hatte. „Hermine, ich denke, sie ist lebt."

„Das kann nicht sein.", Hermine verengte ihre Augen und sah genau zu dem Körper, der zwischen den anderen Toten lag. Ein lauter Atemzug kam von Hermine und der entsetzte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht bestätigte Rons Vermutung.

„Hilfe!", rief er blind aus und sah sich verzweifelt in der Großen Halle nach Unterstützung um. „Wir brauchen hier Hilfe!"

„Hilfe!", schaltete Hermine sich mit ein, ihre Stimme lauter und beherrschter als Rons. Sie rief Laut in Richtung der Ladefläche, auf der die Verletzten versorgt wurden. „Jemand muss helfen, sie lebt noch!" Drei Hexen, Hannah Abbott und Parvati Patil waren unter ihnen, rannten zu ihnen.

Sie reagierten schnell und schoben Ron und Hermine zur Seite, um auf dem kürzesten Weg zu Lavender zu gelangen. Ron sah stumm zu, wie eine von ihnen ihr Handgelenk mit ihrem Zauberstab berührte und eine andere ihren zu ihrer Schläfe führte. Ihre Bewegungen waren eilig und sie sprachen miteinander in gedämpftem und ernstem Tonfall. Er fragte sich, ob Parvati in all ihrer Hast überhaupt bemerkte, dass es sich bei der zugrunde gerichteten Person um ihre beste Freundin handelte.

Er konnte nicht anders, als daran zu denken, dass die methodische Art und Weise, wie sie reagierten, aussah, als hätten sie es schon tausend Mal an diesem Morgen gemacht. Er fühlte sich nutzlos und konnte lediglich an den Boden gewurzelt dastehen während er und Hermine zusahen, wie Lavender zur erhobenen Ladefläche, auf der die Heiler sich versammelt hatten, glitt.

„Weißt du überhaupt, was ihr passiert ist?", murmelte er, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass es nur eine Kreatur gab, die solch grauenvolle Verletzungen zufügen konnte.

„Sie ist vom Balkon gefallen.", Hermine schauderte. „Und dann … Greyback..."

Ron zuckte zusammen, als der Name erwähnt wurde. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick durch die Halle, an trauernden Familien und Freunden vorbei bis seine Augen für einen Moment auf seiner eigenen Familie haften blieben. Sie waren letzte Nacht alle zusammen gewesen bevor die Hölle ausgebrochen war, aber jetzt waren sie alle in kleinen Gruppen in der Großen Halle zerstreut.

Ginny saß auf einer Bank und schluchzte an der Brust seiner Mutter auf der einen Seite des Raumes. Percy saß wie betäubt auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite mit dem Kopf in seinen Händen. Sein Vater stand steif neben Bill und Charlie, und dann, fast so als würde er auf Fred aufpassen, war da George. Er saß auf dem kalten Steinboden neben Fred, seine Hände lagen beschützend auf dem Laken, der ihn bedeckte. Ron drückte seine Augen zusammen und sah weg.

„Möchtest du dich ihnen anschließen?", fragte Hermine leise.

Ron öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, aber kein Ton kam heraus. Stattdessen, nahm er einen zittrigen Atemzug und wandte seinen Blick nach oben zur verzauberten Decke. Er war überrascht, als er sah, dass der Morgenhimmel klar und wolkenlos war. Er dachte sich insgeheim, dass ihm Wolken lieber gewesen wären. Die Decke an sich war nicht einmal mehr ganz. Das gewaltige gerippte Gewölbe war in Stücken hinunter gekracht und die hintere Hälfte war komplett abgebrochen. Seine Augen wanderten in der Halle umher. Überall, wo er hinsah, war etwas kaputt, tot oder zerstört. Da war der Hauself, den Hermine hoffentlich nicht gesehen hatte, mit einer fatalen Schnittwunde über seine Brust und der kastanienbraune Zentaur, dessen linkes Vorderbein in einem grotesken Winkel verdreht war. Der große Kamin an der hinteren Wand war in sich selbst zusammengefallen, und die geflügelten Skulpturen, die die vielen Öllampen gestützt hatten, waren in manchen Stellen von der Wand gesprengt worden. Das Podest, auf dem ihr Schulleiter früher gesessen hatte, war jetzt voller Notfallheiler, die sich nun um Lavender Brown versammelten. Die Halle war absolut unerkennbar im Vergleich zu der, die ihn jeden Herbst willkommen geheißen hatte. Überall, wo er hinsah, war nur noch Verlust.

Und dennoch, überall um sie herum, kamen langsam Lebenszeichen auf. Das schwache Geräusch eines Lachens kam sogar von ein paar Schülern, die neben einem der zerbrochenen Fenster, Essen in Grawps offenen Mund warfen. Rons Kopf schnellte in die Richtung des Geräusches, entsetzt über das Lachen, wenn es doch immer noch mindestens fünfzig Körper gab, die in der Großen Halle lagen.

Hermine schien seine Aufregung zu bemerken und führte in langsam an der Hand in eine Ecke weg von den Toten. Eine Fackel war von der Wand gefallen und hatte den größten Teil der Mauer mit sich genommen. Hermine ließ sich auf eine Bank in der Nähe nieder und zog an seinem arm, als wenn sie ihn dazu bewegen wollte, dasselbe zu tun. Er blieb jedoch stehen und starrte schweigend in den Schutt.

„Wir haben ihn erwischt.", sagte Ron starr und seine Augen verloren sich im Haufen der Steine. „Ich und Neville."

„Wen?", fragte Hermine und klang ein wenig verwirrt wegen seiner beiläufigen Bemerkung.

„Greyback.", klärte er sie sanft auf.

„Du meinst, ihr habt ihn getötet?", keuchte sie. Er nickte schwach, aber begegnete noch immer nicht ihrem Blick.

„Haben seinen Kopf mit einem Stück von Lachlan dem Schlaksigen zerquetscht." Seine Stimme war weder prahlerisch noch reumütig; da war nur eine Spur von resignierter Gleichgültigkeit dem gegenüber, was er getan hatte.

„Du hast vermutlich viele Leben gerettet.", bot Hermine an.

Ron starrte einfach nur weiter in den Schutt. Die Spuren der Tränen, die letzte Nacht gefallen waren nachdem sein Bruder zu Boden gesunken war, waren auf seinem Gesicht noch immer sichtbar; blasse Linien auf einem kriegsgezeichneten Gesicht, verkrustet mit Schmutz und Ruß.

Er fragte sich, ob sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie ihn hinter den Vorhängen letzte Nacht versucht hatte zurückzuhalten, als er wahnsinnig gegen sie gekämpft hatte. Er konnte sich an die Nacht lediglich in Häppchen und Stücken erinnern. Da war das Portrait im Eberkopf, durch das sie gegangen waren und der Wasserhahn, zu dem er in Parsel gesprochen hatte. Er konnte sich an den schrecklichen Schrei erinnern, der aus Helga Hufflepuffs Kelch erklungen war, als Hermine den Basilikenzahn hineingestoßen hatte, und er konnte sich an das zu kurze Gefühl ihrer Lippen auf seinen erinnern, das nicht lange später gefolgt war. Und dann war da Harry, der Fred hinter eine Statue zerrte und die Nacht wurde unscharf. Alles woran er sich erinnern konnte, war, wie Hermine verzweifelt versuchte, ihn auf den bevorstehenden Job fokussiert zu halten.

„Nicht als es darum ging.", er versuchte die Tränen, die in ihm aufkamen, in sich zu drücken; der Ärger war hörbar in seiner Stimme.

„Du kannst das nicht wirklich denken, Ron. Da war nichts, was du -"

„Jaah, ich hätte können."

„Du hättest nicht können.", beharrte Hermine. Sein Kinn zitterte und die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht schmerzten, als er in den Haufen Steine starrte, nicht fähig, das Bild seines unbeweglich lächelnden Bruders aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Vor letzter Nacht, war das einzige Mal, dass er nahe daran war, vor Hermine zu weinen, an Dumbledores Beerdigung gewesen. Damals hatte er es bewerkstelligt, die meisten Tränen verdeckt zu halten, während er sie an sich gehalten hatte, aber letzte Nacht hatte er versagt. Er weigerte sich, jetzt noch einmal zu versagen. Steif, ließ er seinen Körper neben ihr auf der Bank nieder.

Sie saßen da und starrten die bröckelnde Mauer schweigend an. Die bloße physische Anwesenheit von Hermines Körper strahlte eine Wärme durch ihn, beruhigte sein ganzes Dasein.

Es fühlte sich gut an, nicht reden zu müssen. Die Art, wie sie sich an seine Schulter lehnte, fast so als würde ihr kleiner Körper ihn aufrecht erhalten, erinnerte ihn an die Art, wie er das Gleiche zurück in Shell Cottage getan hatte. Obwohl es vor nicht mehr als einem Monat war, war Dobbys Beerdigung noch immer präsent in seinem Kopf. Sie war so schwach gewesen, dass er sie praktsich hatte nach draußen in den Garten zu Dobbys Grab tragen müssen. Jetzt war sie es, die sein Gewicht stützte. Er blickte hinunter zu ihren verschränkten Händen, die in seinem Schoß lagen und dachte daran, wie oft er sie beinahe verloren hätte in den letzten paar Monaten. Wie oft er beinahe Harry verloren hätte. Seine ganze Familie. Er fühlte ein Stechen tief in seiner Brust, als ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, dass er glücklich war, lediglich Fred verloren zu haben.

_Glücklich. _

Er schnaubte, angeekelt von sich selbst, dass er auch nur denken konnte, dass irgendetwas am Tod seines Bruders glücklich sein könnte.

„Glaubst du, er hatte Schmerzen?", unterbrach er die Stille.

„Nein.", sie senkte ihren Kopf zu seiner Schulter. „Nein, ich denke nicht, dass er überhaupt irgendwelche Schmerzen hatte."

Ron neigte seinen Kopf so, dass er an ihrem lehnte, beruhigt durch ihre Worte. Minuten gingen in Stille vorbei und Ron blickte zu Hermine und fragte sich, ob sie an ihn gelehnt eingeschlafen war.

„Findest du, wir sollten Harry suchen?". Eine Welle der Schuld kam über ihn, dass er nicht schon früher auf den Gedanken gekommen war, nach seinem Freund zu schauen. Eltern, Schüler, Lehrer, Elfen und Zentauren kamen nach und nach in die Halle. Selbst ab und zu eine Rüstung, deren Verzauberung noch verebben musste, kam scheppernd hinein, aber kein Zeichen von Harry.

Professor McGonagall hatte begonnen, die Haustische an ihre richtigen Stellen wieder zurückzustellen und Gespräche füllten die eingefallene Halle wieder. Ein trauervolles Aufheulten erklang gelegentlich über der Menge, aber allmählich ähnelte der Raum wieder der Großen Halle an jedem anderen typischen Maimorgen. Das Aroma von frisch zubereitetem Frühstück begann sogar durch die Halle zu wehen, als ein oder zwei Hauselfen mit Tabletts, die mit Speck, Eiern und gebratenen Pilzen beladen waren, hineinkamen. Der Anblick erinnerte Ron daran, wie anders alles war. Die Welt hatte sich verändert. Alles – beginnend mit der Art, wie Hermine sich an ihn lehnte und schwach an seiner Schulter atmete bis hin zum „Danke", das hinter ihnen erklang, als das Essen geliefert wurde – schien das zu zeigen.

„Vielleicht möchte er alleine sein.", murmelte Hermine. Sie klang genauso zufrieden wie Ron, einfach nur inmitten des Schutts für den Rest des morgens zusammen zu sitzen. Kaum, dass sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, als schon Harrys Stimme über ihrer Schulter erklang.

„Ich bin´s."


	2. Kapitel 2

**Disclaimer: Diese Fanfiction wurde von ‚Ms**** Binns' geschrieben. Ich übersetze sie lediglich **

_****__Hallo ihr! Es tut mir ehrlich Leid, dass ich so lange für das zweite Kapitel gebraucht habe, aber ich bin in den letzten Monaten umgezogen und es hat sich ziemlich viel verändert in meinem Leben, weswegen ich da erst reinkommen musste! :) Das nächste kommt schneller - versprochen!_

_Ich freue mich aber über Kommentare! Egal ob Kritik, Lob, eigene Meinungen, etc. Ich schicke die Kommentare weiter an MsBinns und werde in den Anmerkungen auch ihre Antworten veröffentl__i__chen. Sie freut sich auch super darüber, dass es deutsche Leser ihrer FF gibt. :) Natürlich freue ich mich auch über Kritik oder Lob bzgl. der Übersetzung! :)_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)_

**_Kapitel 2_**

Hermine und Ron schreckten beim plötzlichen Geräusch von Harrys Stimme auf und wirbelten erwartungsvoll herum, um ihren Freund zu umarmen. Jedoch war alles, was Ron sah, die zunehmend überfüllte Große Halle.

„Würdet ihr mit mir kommen?" Harrys Stimme kam wieder aus dem Nichts, aber dieses Mal nickten Ron und Hermine beide mit ihren Köpfen und standen auf. Sie mussten nicht fragen. Sie wussten, dass er den Umhang seines Vaters trug, wahrscheinlich ein Bemühen um Frieden und Privatsphäre in der wachsenden Menge. Ron hatte mehr als nur eine leichte Ahnung wohin Harry gehen wollte. Es machte ihm nichts aus, die Große Halle und ihr ganzes Blutgemetzel zu verlassen, aber der Gedanke daran, in die Korridore, in denen sie ebenso viel verloren hatten, zurückzukehren, ließ ihn erschaudern.

Er warf seiner Familie einen zögernden Blick zu – seine Augen blieben am Längsten an George hängen – bevor er dem Geräusch von Harrys Schritten hinaus in die Eingangshalle folgte.

Rubin -, Saphir -, Smaragd – und Topassteine übersäten den Boden der Eingangshalle. Die zersprungenen Hausstundengläser erinnerten Ron daran, wie einst die Anzahl der Steine für Gryffindor wie die wichtigste Sache der Welt erschienen war. Seine Augen nahmen die spektakulären Ruinen auf, die Hogwarts am Morgen danach waren. Das Schloss, das einst ihr Zuhause gewesen war – eine Bastion des Friedens, der Freude und der Sicherheit – war ein Schlachtfeld. Überbleibsel von Statuen, einschließlich dessen, was Rons Meinung nach wie die andere Hälfte von Lachlan dem Lulatsch aussah, und große Klumpen von Blumenerde, ohne Zweifel das Ergebnis von Professor Sprouts mutiger Verteidigung, übersäten den Steinboden.

Harry marschierte die Marmortreppe mit einem klaren Ziel im Kopf hinauf, die Trümmer beim Vorbeigehen wegkickend. Gemälde waren zerrissen und zerfetzt, Wände abbröckelnd und ein kleines Feuer glühte sogar am Ende der Treppe. Hermine schnappte jedes Mal nach Luft, wenn sie an einem Blutfleck vorbeikamen, aber Ron und Harry zuckten nicht zusammen. Tatsächlich hörten Harrys Schritte nicht auf bis er einen abbröckelnden, steinernen Wasserspeier im zweiten Stock erreichte. Erst da, als schien er sich zu entscheiden, dass er weit genug von den Menschenmassen entfernt war, nahm er den Umhang schließlich ab. Ron umarmte Harry sobald er wieder sichtbar war. Seine Hand hielt noch immer Hermines Hand und ihre Arme umhüllten ihn wie eine Decke. Es markierte einen der auf einer Hand abzählbaren Momente, in denen er ihn umarmte, an die Ron sich erinnern konnte, aber wenn Harry sich überhaupt unwohl fühlte in der heftigen Umarmung, sagte er nichts. Ron drückte ihn fest, als wenn um zu bestätigen, dass es wahrhaftig sein bester Freund war.

Harrys triumphierende Wiederkehr diesen Morgen war für Ron schwer zu verarbeiten gewesen. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, dass er es sich einbilde, auf die gleiche Art auf die er jetzt erwartete, dass Fred jeden Moment durch die Tür kommen und 'Überraschung' rufen würde. An diesem Morgen waren es Hermines Fingernägel, die sich in seine Arme gebohrt hatten, gewesen, die ihn realisieren ließen, dass andere Leute Harry auch sehen konnten.

Sie hatten direkt nach seinem Sieg kurz mit ihm gefeiert bevor die große Masse ihn erfasst hatte. Dann war sein Erfolg alles gewesen, das zählte. Jetzt, während er seinen Freund umarmte, erinnerte Ron sich zu gut an den Anblick von Harrys schlaffen, in Hagrids Armen liegenden Körper. Er erinnerte sich an das Loch, das er in seinem Magen gefühlt hatte, als er realisiert hatte, dass sein bester Freund tot war und dass er nicht nur einen, sondern zwei Brüder innerhalb von Stunden verloren hatte.

„Oh, Harry! Wir dachten – wir dachten...", Hermine schien sich den Anblick von Harrys vermeintlich totem Körper ebenfalls in Erinnerung rufen. Sie konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, die Worte zu sagen oder Harry aus ihrer Umklammerung zu entlassen.

„Wir dachten, du wärst von uns gegangen, Kumpel.", beendete Ron den Satz mit einem leichten Bruch in seiner Stimme als er sprach.

„Ich weiß.", Harry riss sich los und sah dann zu Ron. „Ich konnte dich aber hören … was du zu ihm gesagt hast."

Auf Harrys Worte hin kickte Ron peinlich berührt ein Stück gebrochenes Glas umher. _Er hat dich besiegt!_Er hatte in diesem Moment nicht realisiert, wie sehr diese herausfordernden Worte jeden wachgerüttelt hatten. Sie hatten mehr getan, als nur den Schweigezauber zu brechen; sie hatten alle aus der Verzweiflung, die erfasst hatte, als sie Harrys leblosen Körper gesehen hatten, erhoben. Jetzt da Harry es erwähnte und Ron zurückdachte, fühlte es sich an als wenn es die Erinnerung eines anderen wäre. Das konnte nicht er gewesen sein. Es war unmöglich, dass er sich gegen den Mann, dessen Name alleine er fast neunzehn Jahre gefürchtet hatte auszusprechen, behauptet und ihn direkt herausgefordert hatte. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab nur die Wahrheit gesagt.", erklärte er lediglich.

Peeves erschien plötzlich aus der Decke über ihnen und begann um ihre Köpfe herumzuschwirren, Verse eines glücklichen Siegesliedes singend.

„_Wir haben es geschafft, wir haben sie geschlagen! Der kleine Potter ist der Auserwählte. Voldy ist jetzt schimmelig, also lasst uns Spaß haben!"_

„Gibt einem wirklich ein Gefühl für das Ausmaß und die Tragödie des Ganzen, nicht?", bemerkte Ron trocken.

Er ging einen Schritt vor und öffnete die Tür vor ihnen. Obwohl sie das Ziel nie genannt hatten, wusste er genau, wohin sie unterwegs waren. Er wusste, dass es nur eine Person im Schloss gab, die Harry jetzt sehen wollte. Hermine hielt neben der Tür inne und wartete darauf, dass auch er durchging, aber Ron gab ihr ein Zeichen, dass sie vorgehen sollte. Die zuvorkommende Handlung war zu seiner zweiten Natur geworden. Er hatte ihr die meiste Zeit des letzten Jahres Türen geöffnet und Stühle zurückgeschoben, aber dieser Akt der Ritterlichkeit schien sie immer noch zu erfreuen und sie schenkte ihm ein geschmeicheltes Lächeln als sie an ihm vorbeiging.

„Wieso hast du es alleine auf ihn abgesehen?", fragte Ron schließlich das, was, wie er wusste, seit dem Moment als Hagrid Harrys Körper diesen Morgen vorgebracht hatte, auf ihnen gelastet hatte. „Wieso bist du nicht gekommen, um uns zu holen?"

„Weil ich es war.", platzte Harry heraus, als wenn das alles erklärte. „Ich war sein letzter Horkrux."

„Du?", rief Hermine ungläubig. Sie kamen an einem Gemälde einer Dinnerparty alter Zauberer, die alle ihre Gläser zu Harrys Ehren erhoben hatten und seinen Namen riefen, vorbei. Harry schenkte ihnen ein kurzes, anerkennendes Nicken.

„Als er mir diese hier gab." Er zeigte auf die Narbe auf seiner Stirn. „Er hatte mich zu einem Horkrux gemacht, ohne es überhaupt zu wissen."

„Du meinst, dass ein Teil von Voldemorts Seele all die Jahre in dir war?", fragte Hermine. Sie kniff ihre Nase zusammen, offensichtlich störte sie diese Vorstellung. Harry nickte feierlich.

„Ich schätze, dass das der Grund ist, wieso ich Parsel spreche."

„Also all die Jahre, als Du-weißt-schon-wer versucht hatte, dich zu töten … wusste er nicht einmal, dass er dabei einen Teil von sich selbst töten würde." Da er schon immer Taktiker war, durchdachte Ron die Logik langsam in seinem Kopf. „Das ist genial!"

Das Trio lief an einem weiteren gratulierenden Portraitbild vorbei und Harry winkte noch einmal knapp in die Richtung. Ein Blick voller Grauen überzog plötzlich Hermines Gesicht und all die Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht innerhalb von Sekunden.

„Außer es bedeutet – es bedeutet, du musstest – d-du," stammelte Hermine als sie realisierte, welches Opfer Harry gezwungen war zu geben. „Oh, Harry, und du hast dich nicht einmal verabschiedet!" Sie brach plötzlich in Tränen aus und Ron zog sie instinktiv in einer Umarmung an seine Brust. Er wusste, wieso Harry sich nicht verabschiedet hatte. Es war der gleiche Grund, aus dem er sich letzten Sommer im Fuchsbau nicht darum bemüht hatte, sich zu verabschieden. Insgeheim war er froh, dass sie dazu gezwungen worden waren, während der Hochzeit so plötzlich zu gehen. Wenn er angefangen hätte sich zu verabschieden, das wusste er, hätte er vermutlich nie aufhören können. Er sah zu seinem Freund und nickte verständnisvoll.

„Aber woher wusstest du, dass du ein Horkrux warst? Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht all die Zeit gewusst hast, dass du ...", Hermine schien wahrhaftig übel zu werden bei dem Gedanken und sie konnte den Satz nicht einmal beenden.

„Ich wusste es nicht. Ich schwöre.", versprach Harry. „Es war Professor Snape. Professor Snape hat es mir erzählt." Harry sprach den Namen ziemlich wehmütig aus und Ron sah ihn neugierig an. Er war einmal darüber verdutzt über den elenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht beim Erwähnen von Snapes Namen, sowie über die Tatsache, dass Harry seinen richtigen Titel benutzt hatte. Ron konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Harry ihn _Professor_ Snape nur dann genannt hatte, wenn er dazu gezwungen worden war oder von einem anderen Lehrer korrigiert wurde.

„Aber Professor Snape ist -"

„Tot, ich weiß." Wieder lief ein melancholischer Ausdruck über Harrys Gesicht.

„Also wie -"

„Seine Erinnerungen. Könnt ihr euch daran erinnern, dass er mir seine Erinnerungen gegeben hat, bevor er starb?"

„Jaah, ich verstehe noch immer nicht, wieso dieser Penner dachte, dass du sie haben willst." , fauchte Ron, immer noch nicht im Stande all die Jahre der Tortur durch den übellaunigen Zaubertrankmeister zu entschuldigen.

„Offensichtlich wusste er etwas, das Harry wissen musste.", erklärte Hermine während sie den von Trümmern übersäten Korridor entlang gingen.

„Er wusste alles. Er wusste, wie man ihn schlagen konnte. Er wusste, wie es passieren musste."

„Du meinst, er wusste, dass du sterben musstest?", unterbrach ihn Hermine.

„Das hat ihn vermutlich glücklich gemacht.", spottete Ron.

„Nein. Das hat es nicht.", verteidigte Harry schnell. Er hielt inne in seiner Erzählung sowie in seinen Schritten, sodass Ron und Hermine ebenfalls auf ihrer Strecke halt machen mussten. „Er war auf unserer Seite, Ron, hast du es nicht gehört, als ich es Riddle erzählt habe?"

„Über das Arrangieren von Dumbledores Tod und so? Ich hab´s gehört. Es scheint mir aber, als hätte er das Spielen auf der dunklen Seite zu sehr genossen.". Ron erinnerte sich zu gut an das vom Fluch getroffene Ohr seines Bruders.

„Er hat in dieser Nacht versucht George und Professor Lupin zu beschützen." Harry schien Rons Gedanken zu lesen, aber bei dem Erwähnen von Lupin wurden sie alle ziemlich missmutig. Ron war so betäubt vom Verlust diesen Morgen gewesen, dass Fred alles war, woran er denken konnte. Er hatte kaum überhaupt an den armen Professor Lupin und Tonks gedacht.

„Woher weißt du das überhaupt?", unterbrach er schließlich die Stille.

„Ich hab das Denkarium in Dumbledores Büro benutzt. Da war ein Todesser gewesen, der ihn verfluchen wollte. Er hatte nicht beabsichtigt, George zu treffen."

Ron schaute mürrisch, nicht überzeugt von seiner Erklärung. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um gegen Harrys Verteidigung von Snape zu kontern, aber seine Worte starben in seinem Mund, als er bemerkte, in welchem Korridor sie plötzlich standen.

Die Explosion hatte ein Loch in das Schloss gesprengt, eine klaffende Wunde nach außen zurücklassend. Ron zuckte wegen dem einströmenden Sonnenlicht zusammen. Teile der Nacht kamen langsam wieder zu ihm, als er den Korridor starr hinuntersah. Unter dem Gemälde der Drachenjagd war er zurückgeschmissen worden. Die große Blutlache war, wo sein Bruder Pius Thicknesse in einen menschlichen Seeigel verwandelt hatte. Und dort, am Ende des Teppichs, auf dem bloßen, kalten Steinboden hatte er Fred gefunden.

Ron wusste, dass sie an der Stelle vorbeilaufen müssten, um an ihr Ziel zu gelangen, aber seine Beine waren verwurzelt mit dem Boden, unfähig sich zu bewegen.

„Wieso gehen wir nicht außen herum an Professor Vectors Büro vorbei.", schlug Hermine vor, den Grund für sein Zögern genau kennend.

„Weil das ein kompletter Umweg wäre.", runzelte Harry die Stirn. „Das hier ist der schnellste Weg." Er begann durch den Korridor zu gehen und war sich dessen Bedeutung offensichtlich nicht bewusst.

Ron rührte sich nicht. Er wusste, dass er seinen Freund dafür nicht beschuldigen konnte, dass er sich nicht erinnerte. Er wusste nicht die Hälfte von dem, was Harry letzte Nacht zugestoßen war, aber er wusste genug, um zu realisieren, dass dieser Korridor wahrscheinlich nichts als ein Klecks für ihn gewesen war.

„Nun, ich denke nicht, dass es sehr sicher aussieht.", sagte Hermine eindringlich und schaute, in einem offensichtlichen Versuch Harry einen Tipp zu geben, zum klaffenden Loch auf der Seite des Gebäudes. „Ich denke, wir sollten an Professor Vectors Büro vorbeigehen." Ron fühlte, wie sich ihre Hand fester um seine schloss und bevor Harry überhaupt antworten konnte, übernahm sie die Führung und begann sie, sie den Weg durch einen engeren Korridor entlang zu führen.

Dieser war dunkel und schwer zu bestreiten, übersät mit Trümmern und Blut, wie im restlichen Teil des Schlosses. Die schweren Überreste von einigen Nachkommen Aragogs säumten den Korridor und Ron kickte sie voller Ekel, sie verfluchend, als er an ihnen vorbeiging.

„Was hast du ansonsten gesehen, Harry?", fragte Hermine plötzlich nach. „Im Denkarium, meine ich. Was hast du sonst über Professor Snape erfahren?"

„Er hat mich beschützt." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und wich einem zerbrochenen Spiegel aus. „All diese Jahre dachten wir, er hätte es auf uns abgesehen, aber er hat immer versucht, mich zu beschützen."

„Und die fünftausend Punkte, die er in den letzten sechs Jahren Gryffindor genommen hatte? Die schrecklichen Dinge, die er zu Hermine gesagt hat, dich mal ausgeschlossen? Was er meiner Schwester dieses Jahr angetan hat? Und Seamus und Neville? Das war alles, um dich zu beschützen?", spie Ron aus, offensichtlich nicht dazu geneigt, so schnell zu verzeihen wie Harry.

„Siehst du es nicht, Ron? Er musste.", schlussfolgerte Hermine. „Wenn er Dumbledore gegenüber wirklich loyal war, dann musste er diese Rolle weiterspielen. Denk, was wäre, wenn Malfoy oder Crabbe gesehen hätten, wie er uns freundlich behandelte; was hätten sie ihren Vätern erzählt? Er musste gemein sein, wenn er weiterhin in Voldemorts Gunst stehen wollte."

„Er war eine schreckliche Person! Erinnerst du dich nicht daran, wie er dich behandelt hat, Hermine?" Ron sah sie ungläubig und entsetzt an, sich an zahlreiche Ereignisse in den Kerkern, als sie zu Tränen verkümmert gewesen war und er nichts lieber hatte tun wollen, als Snape direkt ins Gesicht zu schlagen, erinnernd. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du von allen Menschen ihm einfach so verzeihen kannst. Und du, Harry! Dieser Mann war -"

„Sie nannte ihn 'Sev'.", platzte Harry heraus. „Meine Mutter."

„Na und?"

„Er war ihr Freund. Sie waren beste Freunde, sogar bevor sie nach Hogwarts gingen. Und sie nannte ihn 'Sev'."

Ron öffnete den Mund, um einzuwenden, was ein alberner Spitzname bedeuten konnte, aber Hermine warf ihm einen protestierenden Blick zu, also ließ er Harry fortfahren.

„Und er war in sie verliebt, jahrelang **so** verliebt in sie. Aber mein Vater schwärmte für sie und sie waren … sie waren schrecklich zu ihm in der Schule und er hatte einen Fehler gemacht und sie verloren."

„Was hat er getan?"

„Er hat sie 'Schlammblut' genannt.", antwortete Harry leise nach einer langen Pause.

„Und du fühlst dich schlecht wegen ihm? Spinnst du? Harry, er -"

„Er war ein Teenager! Und er war verliebt und wütend. Als hättest du nie etwas gesagt, das du bereust!", verteidigte Harry ihn, als sie ihre letzte Abbiegung zu ihrem Ziel nahmen.

„Ich würde Hermine nie so nennen! Nie!" Ron wusste, worauf Harry hinaus wollte. „Und ich bin...naja..." Verlegen über das Geständnis, das beinahe durchgesickert war, brach seine Stimme ab. Wenn Hermine es gehört hatte, sagte sie glücklicherweise nichts.

„Der Punkt ist, dass er den Rest seines Lebens damit verbracht hatte, seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen … sein ganzes Leben war ein trauriger Fehler für dessen Wiedergutmachung er starb." Harry hielt vor dem Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu ihrem Ziel bewachte, an und sah seine zwei Freunde angespannt an. „Er hat die Prophezeiung Riddle übermittelt und er lebte den Rest seines Lebens, wissend, dass die Frau, die er liebte, wegen ihm gestorben war."

„Aber er ist immer noch der Grund, wieso sie tot ist." Ron zuckte die Schultern, unfähig über diese einfache Tatsache hinwegzusehen und die Argumentation seines Freundes zu verstehen.

„Und er hat es bereut! Hast du gehört, was ich Riddle über seinen Patronus erzählt habe? Die silberne Hirschkuh, der wir beide im Forest of Dean gefolgt sind? Das Schwert von Gryffindor im Weiher, das dich das Medaillon töten ließ? Das war er. Das alles war er." Harry ließ die Worte einen Herzschlag lang in der Luft hängen. „Er hat nie aufgehört, sie zu lieben. All diese Jahre war sein Patronus eine Hirschkuh, wie der meiner Mutter, und er hat sich nie verändert."

Obwohl sie Harrys Erklärung schon am Morgen gehört hatte, schien die Enthüllung Hermine immer noch zu berühren. Ron dachte, dass er sogar sich bildende Tränen wieder in ihren Augen entdeckte. Er war jedoch nicht annähernd so gerührt von der Geschichte über Snapes unsterbliche Liebe. Er selber wusste zu gut, wie es war, jahrelang heimlich für jemanden zu schwärmen und eifersüchtig zu sein und dumme Sachen zu tun und Dinge zu sagen, die man dann bereute, aber es gab eine Grenze für das Verhalten, das entschuldigt werden konnte. Seiner Meinung nach hatte Snape diese Grenze übertreten. Offensichtlich machten sein Handeln und seine Reue während der nächsten siebzehn Jahre ihn für Harry und Hermine jedoch zu einem Helden. Also hielt Ron seinen Mund und sah stattdessen zu dem Wasserspeier, der das Büro des Schulleiters bewachte.

Die Statue sah nicht aus, als würde sie auf irgendetwas aufpassen, erst recht nicht den Eingang zu dem Büro. Wie der größte Rest des Schlosses, schien sie ihre Pflichten in den freudigen Ereignissen des Morgens verlassen zu haben.

„Sieht ein wenig kränklich aus, oder?", bemerkte Ron.

„Können wir hoch gehen?", fragte Harry. Der Wasserspeier stöhnte eine Antwort, die schwer als zustimmend interpretiert werden könnte, wenn nicht die langsam aufsteigende Treppe wäre. Das Trio trat vor und fuhr die Treppe wie einen Aufzug als sie zur großen, hölzernen Tür empor wuchs.

Rons Augen starrten wundersam in das sonnenbeschienene Büro als sich die Türe weit öffnete. Er war hier bisher nur einmal gewesen; als sein Vater von Voldemorts Schlange gebissen worden war.

Jetzt da es keinen Hauch von tödlicher Gefahr für irgendjemanden gab, konnte er nun die volle Größe des königlich wirkenden Büros aufnehmen. Der Regal – und Glasbehälter hinter dem großen Tisch, in dem normalerweise das Schwert von Gryffindor und der Sprechende Hut waren, war auffällig leer, aber der Rest des Büros sah genauso imposant aus, wie er sich erinnern konnte.

Ron blickte zu seiner Seite und sah, wie sich Hermines Augen weiteten, als sie die enorme Anreihung von seltenen Büchern sah, die in den großen Bücherregalen, die von Boden bis zur Decke reichten, standen. Er musste über ihren offensichtlichen Enthusiasmus grinsen, wissend, dass es nichts gab, was sie jetzt lieber täte, als in all diese Bücher einzutauchen. Da war ein großes, offenes Buch auf dem Tisch neben der kleinen Dose mit Pfefferminzbonbons und einer langen Rabenfeder, die immer noch in einem vollen Tintenfass stand. Snape war dabei gewesen, etwas zu schreiben. Ron war von dem offenen Buch fasziniert, aber noch mehr von dem Anblick der Süßigkeiten. _Snape mochte Pfefferminzbonbons._Aus irgendeinem Grund traf ihn diese Tatsache mehr, als alles, was Harry gerade über die unsterbliche Liebe und Loyalität des späten Schulleiters gebeichtet hatte.

Bevor Ron weiter über den Mann, der laut Harry ihren Sieg ermöglicht hatte, nachdenken konnte, sprangen alle Schulleiter Hogwarts´ in den Gemälden auf, die Ankunft des Trios bejubelnd. Dilys Derwent schluchzte laut in ihrem Gemälde und Armando Dippet jubelte laut aus seinem Sessel heraus. Phineus Nigellus begrüßte Hermine wie eine alte Freundin und Ron musste ein zweites Mal hinschauen, als er zu Albus Dumbledore sah, der in dem Gemälde saß, das ihnen am nächsten war.

Er hatte gewusst, dass Dumbledore der Grund war, wieso sie in das Büro gekommen waren, aber dennoch, bei dem Anblick des früheren Schulleiters, dasitzend mit Tränen in den Augen hinter seiner Halbmondbrille, fühlte Ron sich eigenartig. Er erinnerte sich an die Beerdigung, als wäre es gestern gewesen, und trotzdem, hier saß er vor ihnen, wenn auch nur in einem Bild.

Er und Hermine standen einfach nur da, verlegen wegen der Ovationen, bis Harry schließlich die Hände erhob und die Gemälde zum Schweigen brachte. Obwohl seine Augen Dankbarkeit für den Empfang widerspiegelten, sprach er, wie vermutet, zu Dumbledore und _nur_ zu Dumbledore.

„Das Ding, das im Schnatz versteckt war, ich hab es im Wald fallen gelassen.". Die Worte waren kaum das, was Ron zuerst zu hören erwartet hatte. „Ich weiß nicht genau, wo, aber ich werde nicht noch einmal danach suchen gehen. Stimmen Sie mir da zu?"

Er sah ein Licht in Hermines Augen aufgehen, als ihr deutlich etwas klar wurde, aber er sah nur neugierig zu Harry, sich fragend, was die Bedeutung des letzten Teiles von Dumbledores Puzzle sein konnte. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt, über die Dinge nachzudenken, und jetzt da er hier mit Harry war und dessen Bericht gehört hatte, fühlte sich sein Kopf überladen an. All die Ereignisse der letzten paar Stunden stürzten in diesem Büro schnell auf ihn ein. Was war aus dem Schnatz herausgekommen und woher hatte Harry gewusst, wie er ihn öffnen konnte? Wie genau war er gestorben? Wie fühlte es sich an, zu sterben? War er im Himmel gewesen? Wie war er zurückgekommen?

„Mein lieber Junge, ja.", sagte Dumbledore leise. Ron war erleichtert zu sehen, dass die anderen Gemälde genauso verwirrt aussehen, wie er. „Eine weise und mutige Entscheidung, aber nicht weniger, als das, was ich von dir erwartet hätte. Weiß irgendjemand anderes, wo es hingefallen ist?"

„Niemand." Ron bemerkte Dumbledores zufriedenen Ausdruck nach dieser Enthüllung. „Ich werde Ignotus´ Geschenk aber behalten."

Das Erwähnen von Ignotus Peverell ließ Ron seinen Kopf mit einem Ruck hochziehen und die Punkte verbinden. Das letzte Heiligtum war im Schnatz gewesen. Harry hatte den Stein der Wiederauferstehung. Hoffnung keimte plötzlich in Ron auf, als er an seinen Bruder dachte.

„Aber natürlich, Harry, es gehört für immer dir, bis du es weitergibst." Dumbledore sah ziemlich zufrieden aus, dass Harry vorhatte, den Tarnumhang zu behalten.

„Und dann gibt es noch das hier." Der Elderstab schien beinahe zu glühen, als Harry ihn hochhielt. „Ich will ihn nicht." Harry antwortete zumindest auf eine der vielen Fragen, die in Rons Kopf herumschwirrten.

„Was?", rief Ron. „Spinnst du?"

„Ich weiß, dass er mächtig ist.", sagte Harry erschöpft, als wenn der bloße Gedanke daran, den mächtigsten Zauberstab der Welt zu behalten, anstrengend wäre. „Aber ich war glücklicher mit meinem. Also..." Ron sah wehmütig auf den Zauberstab in Harry Hand, als er ihm zusah, wie er seinen alten Phönixfeder Zauberstab reparierte.

„Ich werde den Elderstab dahin zurücklegen, wo er herkam. Er kann dort bleiben. Wenn ich einen natürlichen Tod sterbe wie Ignotus wird die Macht gebrochen sein, oder? Der letzte Besitzer wird nie besiegt worden sein. Das wird dann sein Ende." Ron konnte nicht anders, als zu bemerken, dass es schien, als hätte Harry eine ganze Weile darüber nachgedacht. Ron dachte, es schien eine Verschwendung zu sein, den Zauberstab einfach zu Dumbledore zu legen. Es war das gleiche wie die Unbesiegbarkeit wegzuschmeißen. Er schmiss eine Waffe weg, die sie in der Zukunft vielleicht gut brauchen konnten.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er unsicher und für einen sehr kurzen Augenblick wanderten seine Augen begierig zum Zauberstab.

„Ich denke, Harry hat recht." Hermine sprach zum ersten Mal, seit sie das Büro betreten hatten. Sie fuhr mit ihrem Daumen sanft über Rons Handrücken und diese einfühlsame Erinnerung reichte, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass friedliche Tage vor ihnen lagen. Die Tage des Duellierens und der tödlichen Gefahr, in denen sie den Todesstab gebraucht hätten, waren hoffentlich zu Ende.

„Der Zauberstab macht mehr Probleme als er wert ist.", seufzte Harry angewidert und drehte sich zur Tür um. „Und um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich genug Probleme für ein ganzes Leben."

„Ich denke, wir hatten alle genügend für drei Leben.", fügte Ron mit einem genauso erschöpften Seufzen hinzu. Es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben, wie wenig Zeit tatsächlich verstrichen war, seit er das Haus seines Bruders außerhalb von Tinworth verlassen hatte. Es fühlte sich an, als wären schon Tage vergangen, seit er als Dragomir Despard verkleidet nach Gringotts aufgebrochen war. Das kurze Verlangen nach dem Zauberstab löste sich auf, als eine neue Art von Verlangen in ihm aufkam. Plötzlich war alles, woran er denken konnte, der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und das Vier-Poster-Bett, das er im letzten Jahr so vermisst hatte.

„Danke, Professor." Harry sah über seine Schulter zurück zu dem immer noch lächelnden Gemälde von Professor Dumbledore. „Ohne den Stein wäre ich nicht im Stande gewesen, es zu tun. Ohne den Stein, hätte ich nicht -"

„Ich danke dir, Harry." Die Stimme, die aus dem Gemälde kam, war nicht mehr als ein Wispern. „Aber ich denke, man kann sicher sagen, dass die Anerkennung für diesen großen Triumph ausschließlich bei dir liegt."

„Nicht nur bei mir." Harry schüttelte den Kopf bestimmt. „Ich hätte nichts davon ohne Ron und Hermine machen können."

„Hört, hört!", jubelten einige der Gemälde.

„Meine Nachkommen, die Weasleys, wisst ihr!", hörte Ron Phineas Nigellus prahlerisch zustimmen.

„Aber natürlich.", lächelte Dumbledore. „Wenn ein Mensch in seinem ganzen Leben nur einen so loyalen und wahren Freund findet, wie Mr. Weasley und Ms. Granger es für dich gewesen waren, wäre er in der Tat glücklich." Ron und Hermine liefen auf Dumbledores Worte hin beide rot an.

„Professor, wie haben Sie -"

„Ah, Harry, die Zeit für Fragen, und ich bin mir sicher, dass du noch sehr viele hast, wird kommen -"

„Aber-"

„Aber ich werde immer noch hier sein, Harry. Ich werde immer in diesem Büro hier sein." Als Dumbledore sprach, fragte Ron sich, ob seine netten Worte auch an ihn und Hermine gerichtet waren. Es gab so vieles, das er fragen wollte. Obwohl er nie ein richtiges Gespräch mit dem Mann geführt hatte, hatte Dumbledore Rons Herz besser gekannt als er selbst. Ron wollte wissen, woher er gewusst hatte, dass er ihm den Deluminator geben musste. Woher hatte er gewusst, dass er sie im Stich lassen würde? Woher hatte er gewusst, dass Hermines Stimme ihn zurückführen würde?

„Jetzt ab ins Bett.", befahl Dumbledore liebevoll und riss Ron aus seinen Gedanken. Obwohl das Sonnenlicht einströmte, wusste er, dass die Erschöpfung auf all ihren Gesichtern offensichtlich war. Dann lächelte Dumbledore und seine Augen zwinkerten den Dreien zu. „Wie sehr ich sie auch gehasst habe, kann ich mich daran erinnern, dass die Gryffindor Bettvorhänge absolut außergewöhnlich sind, wenn es darum geht, das Licht nicht einzulassen."

_A/N:_

_**Was haltet ihr von diesem Kapitel?**_

_**Wie habt ihr auf die Enthüllung Snapes reagiert?**_

_**Was hättet ihr Dumbledore gefragt?**_

_Ich freue mich auf Eure Antworten! :)_


End file.
